The present invention relates to a quick packing for displaying in large-scale distribution outlets and for transporting products as flue-brushes.
A flue-brush is generally constituted by at least two metal discs of which the fine radial cut-outs, bent in quincunx, procure the effect of a metal brush over the whole periphery of the discs. Furthermore, the brush comprises at its centre gripping means such as a hand-hold or any other device in which are fixed sticks, with or without extensions; the flue-brush thus presents at its centre various projecting elements which obviously raise problems of packing.
This type of product is certainly particularly inconvenient to pack and transport, firstly for its lack of intrinsic and functional rigidity; the blades of the discs must be protected, and finally because its dimensions do not come, by far, within the standards of conventional packings, particularly cardboard packings.
Consequently, manufacturers of flue-brushes pack this type of product in simple, conventional, parallelepipedic packings, made of cardboard for example, which present the following drawbacks:
difficulty of maintaining the flue-brush in the "cardboard box", the latter resting on its central gripping devices and in abutment on the fragile part of the flue-brush located on the periphery;
difficulty of wedging in such "cardboard boxes" unless expensive distance pieces made of cardboard or expanded polystyrene are used;
waste of space when storing said packings;
display for selling purposes offering minimum promotion as these cardboard boxes are stacked on the shelves: in particular, there is no possibility of displaying the product per se, unless it is exhibited outside its box with all the inherent risks of deterioration that this involves;
difficulty of transport for the customer in a "supermarket" type outlet: the drawbacks of purchasing such packings, where both hands are needed to carry them, are known, any other purchase being impossible, unless especially adapted means are available;
difficulty connected with the packing time spent by the manufacturer at the end of the production line.